thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simba's Pride
'''Simba's Pride' is a lion pride that resides in the Pride Lands. History The Lion King The pride is first seen during the "Circle of Life" sequence at the start of the film. As Mufasa and Sarabi embrace each other, lionesses watch from the shadows of Pride Rock, delighted that their new prince is about to be anointed. They are later seen resting near Pride Rock as young Simba comes racing to his mother and appear again during Scar's eulogy, during which they grieve the double losses of their king and prince. Their mourning is soon shattered when Scar welcomes his hyena minions into the Pride Lands, and the lionesses are helpless to watch as their kingdom is swarmed by scavengers. Years later, the pride has noticeably dwindled, with only a few members remaining, and prey is scarce, prompting the exhausted lionesses to cease hunting for Scar. Angered at their lack of activity, Scar challenges Sarabi, who rebukes him as king, and he strikes her, prompting a young adult Simba, who has been watching from the shadows, to run to his mother's aid. With Simba at their head, the small band of lionesses return, showing their disloyalty to Scar. A battle for Pride Rock soon begins, and the lionesses fight in favor of Simba. Following the defeat of Scar, the lionesses watch joyfully as Simba ascends Pride Rock, and every lioness roars her approval as he takes back his father's throne. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The pride makes its first appearance when Simba challenges Zira, whose son Kovu has encountered the princess of the Pride Lands and Simba's daughter, Kiara. Two lionesses join Simba and Nala in challenging Zira, who attempts to win her way back into the Pride Lands, but Simba stands firm, and the added bulk of the pride convinces Zira to walk away peacefully. The pride is later seen a few years later at the onset of Kiara's first hunt, during which they express confidence in their future queen, and can be seen later that night, entering the royal den while Kovu is intimidated away from the entrance. Not long after this, Simba believes Kovu to have betrayed him, and the lionesses assist their king in exiling him from the Pride Lands. Four of them keep Kiara from interfering with this but are later shocked when she tells Simba that he will never be like Mufasa after he rejects her plea to reconsider his decision and bans her from leaving Pride Rock unescorted. During the film's climax, the pride follows Simba into battle against the Outsiders. The pride is seen fighting fiercely against their foes, holding their own despite the obvious strength among the Outsiders. Toward the end of the battle, they realize the error of their ways and welcome the Outsiders back into the pride. At the very end of the film, they gather at Pride Rock for the union of Kovu and Kiara. Once the two are married, they bow their heads in respect as the royals stride past and roar out over their kingdom. The Lion Guard Two lioness cubs named Tiifu and Zuri appear as supporting characters in the 2015 pilot film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and its follow-up series, The Lion Guard. They serve as friends to Kiara, and during her temporary queenship, they serve as her advisers. Named Members Current Members Former Members Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Simba's Pride, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Lion Guard: Simba's Presentation * The Lion Guard: Mufasa and Sarabi's Coronation * The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Abdication *The Lion Guard: A Special Tradition * The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event * The Lion Guard: Nala's Promise * The Lion Guard: Kopa's Presentation * The Lion Guard: Simba and Nala's Coronation * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion * The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom * A Great Calling * Return To Pride Rock * The Lion King: Kopa's Story *Like Water and Rain *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King: Tiger and the Outlander *To Save A Princess *The Guard *Malai, Kopio & Kisabi's Story *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *Pride Rock Chronicles *Tales of the Pride Lands Gallery Trivia * The lionesses are responsible for providing the pride with prey. * In some concepts, the pride believes in a deity called the Great Spirit. Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Lion Prides Category:Pride Landers